


Clingy

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [44]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Prompt: “We’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”





	Clingy

Suddenly realizing Regina hadn’t left her side in hours, keeping a hand on her much of the time and her eyes on her almost all the time, Emma teased, “You know, we’ve become the clingy couple that you used to complain about.”

“Emma, you almost died!”

“Well- it wasn’t-”

“Yes, you did. That sorcerer tried to force apart your magic part and your mortal part. And he almost succeeded.”

“But, you know, let bygones be bygones.”

“It was yesterday!”

“Yeah, ok.”

“So forgive me if I cling a little,” Regina hissed, eyes blazing.

“I don’t mind,” Emma admitted, snuggling closer.


End file.
